Electrical power distribution systems often include multiple parallel power transmission lines per each phase of a three-phase system. The multiple parallel power transmission lines may be used between a power generation facility and a power distribution station and between power distribution stations or other facilities to reduce the weight and expense of a single transmission line having an equivalent current carrying capacity and to also reduce thermal loss of a single high capacity transmission line and to decrease impedance. FIG. 1 is a block schematic diagram of an example of a prior art three-phase electrical power distribution system 100 or portion of an electrical power distribution system that includes multiple parallel power transmission lines A1-An 102a-102n, B1-Bn 104a-104n and C1-Cn 106a-106 that form each phase 102, 104 and 106. A power generator 108 at a power generation facility may generate the electrical power which may be transformed by a three-phase transformer 110 to a particular voltage for transmission and power distribution by the multiple three-phase transmission lines 102a-102n, 104a-104n and 106a-106n. The power generation facility may be a nuclear plant, fossil fuel plant, hydroelectric dam, wind farm, solar facility, geothermal facility or other facility for generation of electrical power. The multiple parallel power transmission lines 102a-102n, 104a-104n and 106a-106n may transmit the electrical power from the outputs 112a-112c of the three-phase transformer 110 to the inputs 114a-114c of a power distribution transformer 116. The power distribution transformer 116 may be located at a power substation. The power distribution transformer 116 may step down the voltage for further distribution. The multiple parallel transmission lines, such as transmission lines 102a-102n supporting the same phase 102, may not carry the same current load because of different physical characteristics between the transmission line 102a-102n, such as impedance due to small variations is wire size and coupling. Currently, devices, such as variable inductors with active control circuitry to adjust the Henrys of the variable inductors may be placed on transmission lines to manage the equal distribution of current between multiple parallel paths of a single phase. However, such devices involve complex circuitry for controlling the current distribution and can add considerable expense and complexity to a system. Additionally, because of the active control circuitry, such devices are also subject to malfunctioning or failure.